charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Vinceres
Vinceres era um formidável assassino demoníaco que aterrorizou seres mágicos e inocentes durante séculos. Sua ameaça terminou quando ele foi amaldiçoado com o poder da empatia pelo Padre Thomas. No entanto, ele foi acidentalmente libertado por Prue Halliwell, que o confundiu com um inocente. História Maldição Em 1996, ele tentou matar o Padre Thomas, que o impediu de passar seu dom de empatia para ele. Como os demônios não conseguiam lidar com as emoções humanas, a carga emocional maciça não apenas tornava Vinceres incapazes de matar, mas também fazia dele um desastre absoluto do demônio perigosamente poderoso que ele havia sido. No entanto, com a ajuda de Belthazor, Vinceres foi capaz de enganar Prue Halliwell para levantar sua maldição e colocá-la em cima dela. Ele atraiu Prue para o prédio abandonado onde Vinceres, posando como um humano chamado Vince, estava se escondendo. Sendo Libertado Acreditando que Vinceres era um inocente que precisava desesperadamente de sua ajuda, Prue lançou um feitiço para livrá-lo de seu indesejado dom de empatia, livrando-o assim da tremenda dor emocional que o estava paralisando. Desconhecido para ela, seu feitiço não funcionou do jeito que ela pretendia - o astuto Vinceres passou sua empatia para ela, segurando a mão dela. Tanto Belthazor quanto Vinceres pensavam que a carga emocional acabaria matando Prue, já que ela não poderia lidar com isso da maneira que um demônio poderia. Isso ironicamente forneceu a Prue o impulso de poder que ela precisava para vencê-lo. Poderes e Habilidades ;Poderes Ativos *'Ascensão:' A habilidade de subir quando for derrubado. *'Super Força:' A habilidade de possuir mais força física do que os mortais podem possuir. *'Telecinese:' A habilidade de mover objetos e seres com o poder da mente. *'Toque da Morte:' A habilidade de incinerar as pessoas com um toque *'Sensoriamento:' A habilidade de sentir a localização de outros seres. ;Outros Poderes *'Ajustamento:' A habilidade de lutar através de habilidades moleculares inibitórias. *'Alta Resistência:' A habilidade de ser altamente resistente a ataques físicos e mágicos. *'Imortalidade:' A habilidade de possuir uma expectativa de vida infinita em um processo de envelhecimento interrompido. *'Imunidade:' A habilidade de ser imune à bruxaria. O Padre Thomas notou que os feitiços seriam inúteis contra ele e que o feitiço de Prue só funcionava porque ele permitia. No entanto, ele ainda era afetado pelos poderes das irmãs. ;Poderes Anteriores *'Empatia:' A habilidade de sentir e ler as emoções de outros seres. Vinceres foi amaldiçoado com esse poder e não conseguia lidar com as emoções como um demônio. Ele perdeu esse poder depois que Prue lançou um feitiço para ajudá-lo. Livro das Sombras BOS_Vinceres.jpg|A entrada de Vinceres AlternateVinceres.jpg|Uma versão alternativa da entrada."Sympathy for the Demon" :Vinceres :Durante séculos, este assassino imortal aterrorizou seres sobrenaturais :e inocentes. Suas defesas inatas, combinadas com :sua habilidade de queimar suas vítimas até a morte, permitiram a ele :eliminar com sucesso numerosas forças do bem. Ficar de fora :sua linha de ataque é o curso mais sábio de ação. Feitiços Para Libertar Um Empata do Seu Dom :Liberte o empata :Solte o seu presente, :Deixe sua dor :Seja escalado Adrift. Notas e Curiosidades *Mais tarde Phoebe teria um documento em seu laptop sobre Belthazor, listando seus "aliados malignos", incluindo Vinceres, bem como Andras e Troxa."We All Scream for Ice Cream" * A versão de back-up desta página foi vendida em 2009. Na 2ª temporada/3ª temporada, back-ups das páginas do livro foram feitas. Quatro outros back-ups foram vendidos também; a página Charm of Multiplicity a página Deflexão a página Sacerdotisas Negras, A Banshee as páginas Sorveteiro & O Nada A primeira versão da página em Barbas também foi vendida, mas isso não foi um back-up. Aparições Vinceres apareceu em um total de 1 episódio ao longo da série. ; Temporada 3 : Primrose Empath Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Demônios Categoria:Entrada no Livro das Sombras Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Mal Categoria:Males Derrotados